<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>don't call it a comeback (seriously, don't, that sets expectations way too high) [Podfic] by singinginmay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27085951">don't call it a comeback (seriously, don't, that sets expectations way too high) [Podfic]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/singinginmay/pseuds/singinginmay'>singinginmay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Comedy, Contains jokes about the following:, Dialogue-Only, Download Available, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Eloping, English Accent, Established Relationship, Grief/Mourning, Jewish Richie Tozier, Keane Reeves - Freeform, M/M, Marriage, Middle School, Orange juice - Freeform, Parenthood, Podfic, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Realism, Slurs, Star Wars References, Unconventional Format, british accent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 02:34:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27085951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/singinginmay/pseuds/singinginmay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of 'don't call it a comeback (seriously, don't, that sets expectations way too high)' by lamphouse.</p><p>
  <i>Subtitles and audio description of a semi-professional recording made by Richie Tozier's manager of his first set after personal leave. Made unbeknownst to the performer, for promotional private purposes (i.e. to shop around at Netflix, etc.).</i>
</p><p>Or, I see your fics about Richie doing stand-up post-movie, and I raise you 13k of the in-universe transcript of a half-baked hour long routine.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>don't call it a comeback (seriously, don't, that sets expectations way too high) [Podfic]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21110438">don't call it a comeback (seriously, don't, that sets expectations way too high)</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamphouse/pseuds/lamphouse">lamphouse</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>alright, so i read this story for the first time yesterday and immediately, was like, i <i>have</i> to record this. we all love comedy special reddie fics, sure, but this one really got me - honestly, i was almost in tears at some of this. </p><p>so, this is me channeling my pre-chapter two!Richie energy and making myself seem hysterical using somebody else's jokes :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Google MP3 Streaming and Download</strong>
</p><p><a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1kqO-io3sZ4LvL4auwBfNPvwhBT19eVQC/view?usp=sharing">'don't call it a comeback (seriously, don't, that sets expectations way too high) [Podfic]'</a> (77.3MB) (Length: 1:07:32)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i was originally going to add some laugh tracks and applause to this ... but i actually like it how it is ... which i hope you do, as well!</p><p>thank you <i>so much</i> to the incredibly hilarious and talented <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamphouse/pseuds/lamphouse">lamphouse</a>, please show them some love for this (and thank you for the blanket permission - a podficcer's dream!)</p><p>the two songs used in this are <a href="https://youtu.be/EsvfptdFXf4">Cantina Band</a> by John Williams, and <a href="https://youtu.be/aixEzXLv_QA">Comeback Kid</a> by New Politics.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>